Los mismos de siempre
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: 10 viñetas. BossuHime. Post-series. A pesar de los años, a pesar de estar casados y tener hijos, ellos siguen siendo los mismos de siempre, con peleas absurdas, muchos chistes tontos y diversión. Por supuesto, siguen siendo el Sket Dance.
1. Grupo

**Claim: **Fujisaki Yusuke/Onizuka Hime.  
**Notas: **Post-series (anime y manga).  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance/Humor.  
**Tabla de retos: **Random 9.  
**Tema: **04. Grupo

* * *

Himeko observa su rostro en el espejo del tocador, un rostro blanco matizado con un leve toque rojizo en los labios. Se siente nerviosa y no deja de removerse en el asiento, aunque eso logra que las personas a su alrededor se enojen, pues los adornos del cabello, el kimono, el hermoso peinado, todo tiene que volverse a hacer nada más le da un ataque de ansiedad. No puede creerlo todavía y su corazón, rápido como el aleteo de un pájaro, al tratar de escapar de su cuerpo logra toda esa serie de contracciones.

—Bueno, más lista no puedes estar —le dice la mujer que le ha arreglado el cabello con una mirada severa, aunque un tanto cariñosa también. Le ha tocado ver a muchas mujeres en su día de bodas, nerviosas aunque no tan extrañas como ella—. Es hora, ¿lista?

—Sí —asiente la rubia, que no ha querido teñirse el cabello por puro capricho y que sin duda ofrece un espectáculo aún más extraño enfundada en el kimono blanco, como una de esas figuritas de colección de Switch que resulta difícil de encontrar—. Creo que sí.

Con movimientos mecánicos, Himeko sale de la habitación, sintiéndose como un robot al que pronto se le va a acabar el combustible. Pero antes de detenerse frente a la habitación donde será llevada a cabo la ceremonia, respira profundamente recordándose que no hay nada qué temer. Que por eso se casa, porque con él no hay nada qué temer.

La puerta corredera se abre con ayuda de dos personas, una dentro y otra fuera de la habitación, dejando a la novia a la vista. Aunque en ceremonias de este tipo siempre suele haber una formalidad que casi raya en la frialdad, cosa que sin duda habría hecho sentir totalmente extraña a Himeko, esta vez es diferente y se alegra de ello. Su grupo de amigos está acompañándolos, rodeando el lugar con un montón de rostros diferentes, todos ellos llenos de felicidad y cierta admiración. Incluso Saaya. Switch y Momoka, que sonríe con nerviosismo. La capitana, Tsubaki, el antigüo consejo estudiantil.

—¡Fiu, fiu! —grita Switch y Himeko no puede evitar sonreír, pues todavía resulta un poco raro escuchar su voz real y no la electrónica, que los acompañó durante tantas aventuras.

—¡Cállate, Switch! —se queja una voz y de inmediato localiza a Bossun, con el kimono negro, esperándola frente al sacerdote que oficiará todo.

—¡Fiu, fiu! —vuelve a repetir cuando ella pasa y muy a su pesar, no puede reprimir darle un golpe pues de pronto se siente totalmente observada, expuesta en un momento tan íntimo y de tanta felicidad. Sin embargo, todos ríen. Y cuando ella llega junto a Bossun (nunca podrá dejar de decirle así, aún cuando se convierta en su esposo), se da cuenta de que está riendo también.

—¿Estás lista? —por un momento le parece un niño pequeño, porque habla a base de susurros, desvía la mirada y tiene los labios apretados en una mueca infantil. Además, un tono rojizo que también se refleja en sus mejillas lo hace ver extremadamente adorable.

—Sí —contesta y aunque todavía no puede creerlo, toma su lugar para que comience la ceremonia.

Quizá siempre estuvo lista, desde el momento en que supo lo que sentía por él.


	2. Más

**Claim: **Fujisaki Yusuke/Onizuka Hime.  
**Notas: **Post-series (anime y manga).  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance/Humor.  
**Tabla de retos: **Random 9.  
**Tema: **07. Más

* * *

Los futones están extendidos sobre el piso de madera y sus colores suaves parecen perderse bajo la luz de la luna. Azul para él, rosa para ella. Himeko puede procesarlo perfectamente hasta ese punto y aunque se siente nerviosa tras terminar la fiesta de boda, el banquete y haber entrado a la habitación que han reservado, los nervios no la atacan en toda su plenitud hasta que se encuentra dentro del futón, con la misma pijama infantil que ha usado siempre y con el corazón latiéndole acelerado. No parece que haya cambiado nada, se dice, salvo su apellido sigue siendo la misma mujer de siempre, un poco violenta, femenina y sentimental.

—Bossun —murmura y voltea a verlo de reojo, pero todavía no se acuesta a su lado. Su espalda, ancha y fuerte es lo único que recibe sus inútiles palabras. Bueno, ya han dormido juntos antes, como en ese ridículo viaje donde cambiaron de cuerpo. Pero esta vez es diferente y ella no puede evitar voltearse cuando por fin siente que él entra en las cobijas para consumar lo que se supone es un acto de amor—. ¡No te acerques más! —grita de pronto ella, cuando al voltear a verlo sus ojos están a escasos centímetros de distancia, ojos castaños anegados de luz de luna.

—Pero, ¿qué te pasa? —se queja él como si aún estuvieran en preparatoria, encerrados en el club discutiendo alguna tontería.

—¡No vengas! —exige ella, manoteando para alejarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

—Bien —accede él, aunque se escucha molesto—, entonces dormiré.

Le da la espalda inmediatamente y puede verlo adoptando la posición fetal de un niño pequeño bajo sus mantas. En el silencio que sigue, sólo se escucha su corazón acelerado y si no estuviera tan preocupada de no haberlo arruinado, también podría escuchar el de él.

—Bossun, ¿estás despierto? —pregunta tímidamente, cuando parece que ya no va a suceder nada más.

—¿Hm? —el joven apenas abre un ojo, fingiéndose bastante somnoliento y cansado de juegos. A Himeko no le gusta que empiecen su nueva vida así, pero tampoco quiere ceder al chantaje, no quiere pedirle nada aunque se sienta culpable—. Está bien —murmura él y puede escuchar la sonrisa en su voz—. Está bien, Himeko.

—Está bien —repite ella tras dar varios suspiros largos, como para calmarse. Por fin le está dando su aprobación. Y aunque espera que esa noche sea todo lo mágica y cursi posible, no se sorprende cuando Bossun se voltea hacia ella haciendo ademanes obscenos con las manos, sólo para ser repelido nuevamente por uno de los puños de su esposa.

Pero era de esperarse tratandose de ellos dos.


	3. Anónimo

**Claim: **Fujisaki Yusuke/Onizuka Hime.  
**Notas: **Post-series (anime y manga).  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance/Humor.  
**Tabla de retos: **Random 9.  
**Tema: **05. Anónimo

* * *

La melodía sale de sus labios con fluidez, llenando de ecos la tarde que se dibuja a su alrededor. Mientras pasea, Yusuke casi puede ver las notas de su canción flotando en el aire, teñido de un azul oscuro precedente al anochecer. No hace frío y fue un día especialmente bueno en el trabajo, aunque sabe que no es eso lo que primordialmente lo hace feliz. Es más bien sentir el cambio a su alrededor, sentir cómo van tomando forma los sueños por los que ha luchado desde que era un adolescente, terco y pervertido, siempre dispuesto a ayudar a los demás.

Primero tuvo que aceptarse a sí mismo, su origen, sus problemas, su familia. Después tuvo que aceptar sus sentimientos —y cuán difícil había sido—, el miedo al cambio, el temor al fracaso y a perder una amistad. Perderse a sí mismo también, quizás. Miedos que hacían difícil el poder imaginar el futuro que ahora se materializa a su alrededor, en forma de un trabajo estable y una esposa en casa, la mejor que podría imaginar. Porque, ¿cuánto hace que se conocen? Si hace las cuentas, con ese prodigioso cerebro suyo, se dará cuenta de que pronto harán 10 años, 1 de matrimonio y 9 de amistad. 10 años desde que comenzó a materializarse el futuro feliz con el que nunca se atrevió a soñar.

—Supongo que debería regalarle algo —reflexiona, mientras sigue avanzando entre las calles, solitarias ya e iluminadas por lejanas pero brillantes farolas—. Pero, ¿qué?

Tras consultar su reloj de pulsera, se da cuenta de que es demasiado tarde para pasar por alguna tienda y comprarle algún dulce o tontería, que quizá no sea lo más apropiado para un aniversario tan importante pero que aún así la haría feliz.

—Lo pensaré luego —se convence a sí mismo y aunque no se siente del todo bien sobre ello, no se detiene hasta llegar a casa. Pero su regalo está esperándolo ahí mismo, frente a la puerta del lugar. Un pequeño gato negro y de ojos verdes lo recibe en la entrada, envuelto en mantas de colores y con un letrero de ayuda. Un pequeño ser anónimo que maulla con entusiasmo, tal que casi rompe el corazón—. ¿Quién te ha dejado aquí?

Por supuesto, la respuesta del gato es ininteligible y aunque Yusuke voltea en todas direcciones, buscando aunque sea el destello de algún zapato deportivo o un par de ojos atisbando desde la lejanía, no puede encontrar a nadie.

—Te abandonaron, ¿eh? —Bossun recoge al gatito, todavía envuelto en mantas y tras abrir la puerta se precipita hacia la comodidad de su casa, donde se oye a Himeko viendo televisión—. Llegas justo a tiempo, amiguito —le susurra en tono confidencial al animal, que ha comenzado a maullar nuevamente, alentado por el olor de la comida recién preparada—. Himeko siempre quiso un gato.

No, no se ha olvidado. Así se lo hace saber en cuanto ella se le echa encima, hablando sobre cuán hermoso es el pequeño bebé y cuánto quiere abrazarlo. No se le ha olvidado que una vez, cuando estaban en preparatoria. la oyó decir que al casarse ella y su marido tendrían un gato. Se lo había prometido, claro está. Aunque nunca supuso que el marido sería él.


	4. Modelo

**Claim: **Fujisaki Yusuke/Onizuka Hime.  
**Notas: **Post-series (anime y manga).  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance/Humor.  
**Tabla de retos: **Random 9.  
**Tema: **01. Modelo.

* * *

—¡Son dos! —grita Himeko entusiasmada en la cara de Tsubaki nada más lo ve. Tiene los ojos brillantes y su voz suena más aguda que de costumbre, pero en lugar de resultar molesta contagia su alegría, que parece exudar de cada uno de sus poros.

—¿Dos qué? —pregunta él, alejándose lo más posible de su rostro entusiasmado, luego dirige sus ojos color ámbar hacia su hermano gemelo, que ha entrado con ella en la habitación, donde además de Tsubaki sólo se encuentra Agata, viendo la televisión. Cree suponer de lo que se trata, pero en el rostro de su gemelo no encuentra ninguna pista, permanece callado y hasta un poco distante, todo lo contrario de su esposa.

—Tendremos gemelos —anuncia Himeko, dirigiéndole una rápida mirada a Yusuke, que asiente con una extraña solemnidad—. Oye, Tsubaki, Tsubaki —no le da tiempo para asimilar la noticia, mucho menos la extraña reacción de su hermano, pues la mujer comienza a picarle las mejillas y jalarlo del brazo, como tantas veces, para molestarlo un poco—. ¿Crees que se parezcan a ustedes? ¿Tú qué crees?

—N-no lo sé, supongo —da un paso atrás para alejarse que ella rápidamente cierra, acorralándolo.

—Ay, ojalá que sí —reflexiona ella y pone su mano sobre su vientre, aún plano pues seguramente no debe tener más de tres meses—. Todavía no le he dicho a nadie más que a ustedes, tengo que comenzar a organizar un baby shower o algo... Oye, ¿me dejarías hacerlo aquí?

—¿Eh?

—Sí, creo que es un lugar bastante apropiado, grande y todo. Podría invitar a Nakatani-san, no la he visto en mucho tiempo, Momoka y Switch, por supuesto, la capitana y... —la rubia sigue su monólogo en frente del aturdido gemelo, que ni siquiera ha tenido tiempo de invitarla a sentarse, mucho menos a su hermano, un silencioso y por eso extraño acompañante.

—¿Qué pasa, Tsubaki? —pregunta una voz después de un rato de estar escuchando todos los pormenores del baby shower, el cuarto de los gemelos y poco más. Agata aparece riendo de esa forma tan característica, sólo para que Himeko se abalance sobre él para darle la buena nueva, dejando por fin a Tsubaki en paz.

—¡Vamos a tener gemelos!

—¡Felicidades! —ríe él y se dispone a escuchar la frenética plática de Himeko, que vuelve a repetir todos sus planes, preparaciones y sueños para él, como si fuera importante que todo el mundo lo supiera.

—Sí, felicidades... —admite Sasuke, que no ha tenido ni tiempo para eso. Luego dirige los ojos a su gemelo, que sigue callado y distante, como si estuviese modelando para una pintura, pero se da cuenta de que no hay necesidad de preguntarle qué le pasa. Ese silencio es su forma de expresar felicidad. Eso y el brillo en sus ojos, que hablan de una promesa hecha en sus tiempos de secundaria, la cual dice que hará a sus hijos felices, como su padre lo hubiera hecho a ellos.


	5. Bebé

**Claim: **Fujisaki Yusuke/Onizuka Hime.  
**Notas: **Post-series (anime y manga).  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance/Humor.  
**Tabla de retos: **Random 9.  
**Tema: **03. Bebé.

* * *

No puede evitar sentirse ansioso aunque las circunstancias son totalmente diferentes. La sala de espera está llena de sus amigos de la preparatoria y algunos nuevos de la universidad y el trabajo, en ellos se lee la solidaridad, la espera y la emoción que él mismo siente y que se calla bajo una fachada tranquila, casi mortalmente seria. ¿Cómo estará Himeko? Se convence de que todo va bien, de que nada podría salir mal, de que, por supuesto, Himeko no es su madre. Pero el miedo sigue atenazando su corazón, oprimiéndolo como si un puño de hierro tratase de explotarlo y los videos del rostro sonriente de su madre, superponiéndose al rostro sonriente de su esposa, sólo aumentan la zozobra en su interior.

Ella no está herida, se recuerda tomando asiento al lado de Momoka, que para variar no le dirige ningún comentario mordaz y casi parece tan pálido como él, resaltando el tono rosado de sus labios. Mamá estaba herida por ese accidente, pero Himeko ha llegado bien y un parto es algo largo, natural.

Aunque Bossun está muy orgulloso de su capacidad de concentración y de la inteligencia que ello conlleva, su asombroso cerebro no puede razonar de manera lógica cuando se trata de Himeko y de los hijos que, tan añorados aún sin saberlo, ya forman parte de su vida, desde que se enteraron, adornaron la habitación, compraron los muebles y tuvieron esa ridícula fiesta prenatal con Nakatani-san.

—Estará bien —anuncia Switch con esa certeza del hombre de ciencia a la cual Bossun quiere aferrarse—. Ella es fuerte, ¿recuerdas?

¿Y cómo no recordarlo con todas las palizas que le ha dado, no sólo a él sino también a los tipos malos? El recuerdo lo hace sonreír e incluso ruborizarse un poco, pues también le dio una paliza en su noche de bodas y en muchas más después de esa. Sí, por supuesto que es fuerte y lo sabe cuando el doctor sale de su habitación muchas horas después (tantas que cree va a volverse loco), para anunciarle que es el padre de gemelos varones muy saludables y que además, su esposa quiere verlo.

Todos asienten en silencio cuando él les cuestiona, con una sola mirada, el privilegio de entrar y verla a solas antes que nadie, pues aunque el peligro ha pasado, todavía quiere corroborar con sus propios ojos el suceso. Tras traspasar la puerta de su habitación, la encuentra acunando a ambos bebés en los brazos, dos cositas arrugadas y de color amoratado con escaso cabello negro, justo como su padre.

—¿Dónde estabas? —sonríe Himeko con cansancio y con ganas de una juguetona pelea, que en realidad no lleva a cabo pues está a punto de vencerla el sueño.

—Aquí —contesta él y toma a sus hijos en brazos para dejarla dormir—. Aquí estaré.

Le dirige una última sonrisa antes de que ella se quede dormida con tranquilidad. Sus hijos comienzan a llorar, pero él no cede ni un ápice. Aquí estaré siempre. Ésa es su nueva promesa.


	6. Verter

**Claim: **Fujisaki Yusuke/Onizuka Hime.  
**Notas: **Post-series (anime y manga).  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance/Humor.  
**Tabla de retos: **Random 9.  
**Tema: **09. Verter.

* * *

—¡Bossun! —la voz de Himeko lo llama, superponiéndose a la canción introductoria del nuevo animé de robots que Yusuke no tiene intención de perderse. Su tono denota cierta molestia, ansiedad y desesperación y mientras se levanta, no puede evitar imaginarse a su esposa con los brazos cruzados, mirando con el ceño fruncido el motivo de su disgusto, que sin duda no debe ser ningún otro más que sus revoltosos hijos.

—¿Qué? —contesta lacónicamente él cuando llega a la cocina, sólo para encontrarlo convertido en un campo de guerra, con platos esparcidos por toda la habitación y manchas de un asqueroso tono amarillo deslizándose por las paredes.

—No quieren comer la papilla —se queja ella, que está sentada a la única mesa que tienen frente a los gemelos, que lo observan todo desde sus sillas especiales con evidente interés. Sus ojos azules se detienen un momento en él, casi con una sincronización terrorífica, antes de comenzar a remover la papilla con manos torpes, salpicando de un lado a otro, como los buenos traviesos que son—. Ayúdame.

Yusuke asiente y aunque a lo lejos se escuchan los primeros diálogos del animé, sabe que no puede fallarle a su familia por más que quiera y que seguramente, si le pregunta a Switch le podrá conseguir el primer capítulo para cuando lo desee. Así pues, el joven se sienta frente a sus hijos, justo al lado de su esposa y los mira con atención, conteniendo una sonrisa. Son idénticos a él cuando era pequeño, aunque los ojos de Himeko, azules como el cielo hacen una distinción. Tienen el cabello negro y alborotado, lleno de papilla amarilla y pedazos flotantes de algo que no logra identificar, pero que le causa náuseas. De algún modo, logra comprender por qué no quieren comer, pero por supuesto, el no dejarlos está fuera de la cuestión.

—Bien, déjame a mí —la tranquiliza él y con suavidad le quita la cuchara a su hijo de las manos, mientras el otro y Himeko, miran con curiosidad—. ¡Aquí viene el robot mágico que vive en la boca de los niños que se portan bien!

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo va a vivir un robot en su boca? ¡Bossun!

Distraido por la pequeña disputa entre sus padres, tanto el pequeño Ryousuke como su hermano, Daisuke, mantienen los labios apretados fuertemente, impidiendo la entrada de cualquier robot mágico e inverosímil en sus bocas.

—¡Es un juego! ¿Ves? ¡No los distraigas! —Yusuke lo vuelve a intentar, aunque con los mismos resultados. Los ojos azules y las caritas rechonchas de sus hijos exudan curiosidad más no hambre y no hacen ningún esfuerzo por ayudar a su padre, que rápidamente es burlado por su madre.

—¿Ves? No les gusta eso del robot mágico.

—¿Entonces qué propones? —Yusuke se cruza de brazos y la mira expectante, a lo que Himeko responde con rapidez, quitándole la cuchara y llenándola nuevamente de papilla.

—A ver, mi amor, abre la boca. ¡Di ah! —acompañando sus palabras con el gesto de llevarse la cuchara a la boca, Himeko comienza a hacer caras extrañas, cerrando un párpado y luego el otro, así como sacando la lengua. Yusuke empieza a reír inmediatamente al verla.

—¿Qué es eso? Jajaja, y te quejas de mi robot.

—¡Cállate! —ordena ella y le lanza la papilla con maestría a su rostro, comenzando a reír inmediatamente, a lo cual sus hijos se unen no mucho después.

—¿Ah, sí? ¡Ya verás, Himeko!

La guerra se desata en ese preciso instante y las paredes, que ya estaban anegadas de la papilla, reciben nuevos proyectiles de manera estoica, mientras las risas reverberan por el lugar. Himeko ríe, los niños se ríen y Bossun también. La comida ha quedado olvidada, aunque su actuación como padres (divertidos pero extraños) acaba de comenzar.


	7. Juguete

**Claim: **Fujisaki Yusuke/Onizuka Hime.  
**Notas: **Post-series (anime y manga).  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance/Humor.  
**Tabla de retos: **Random 9.  
**Tema: **02. Juguete.

* * *

Ryousuke está muy entretenido jugando con su robot de plástico (ha llegado a conquistar Marte y una panda de alienígenas no muy amigables le impide el paso), cuando su hermano, Daisuke, le hace un gesto con la cabeza, medio sonriendo y medio sorprendido, pidiéndole que vea a sus padres. Himeko y Yusuke están sentados a pocos metros de ellos, sobre el único sofá de la casa y parecen totalmente ajenos el uno del otro, cosa que no es realmente extraña. Más bien a lo que se refiere Daisuke (y su gemelo lo corrobora con una mirada), es a lo extraño de que ambos estén en casa a esa hora, cuando el sol aún no se ha puesto y los animés de la tarde pasan en rápida sucesión.

Normalmente sus padres están fuera en sus respectivos trabajos y cuando uno está, el otro puede faltar hasta la hora de la cena. A veces, ambos desaparecen. A veces, hay gente de más en la casa, como el tío Sasuke o Momoka y Switch, así como personas extrañas que vienen a pedir favores, pero casi nunca ellos cuatro solos. Sus padres se ausentan en esta tarea más que ninguna otra, ayudando a todo tipo de extraños y conocidos con pequeños problemas, de los cuales llegan a hablarles todas las noches a la hora de la cena, entre risas y burlas de ambos.

Por eso, el mirarlos tan tranquilos les parece extraño. Su madre sostiene una taza de té en las manos y su padre parece absorto en el nuevo episodio del animé semanal, que nunca en su vida ha visto pero del cual parece ahora totalmente fanático, por cómo le brillan los ojos y cierra las manos en puños en cada escena de acción.

—...entonces Nakatani-san me sugirió comprar un poco de café y yo... —su madre habla como de costumbre, ajena al hecho de que su esposo parece no estarla escuchando, ni nadie en realidad, pero con una sonrisa en los labios que habla, incluso para alguien tan pequeño como Ryousuke de cuatro años de edad, de satisfacción con su vida actual, de felicidad.

—¿Hm? ¿Ah, sí? ¡Ooooh, mira ese robot! ¡Sí, destruye a ese malvado! ¡Boom! —Yusuke se pone de pie momentáneamente para celebrar la victoria del protagonista de su serie y cuando los créditos finales aparecen en la pantalla, vuelve a sentarse al lado de su esposa para seguir con la programación.

En en este momento cuando Ryousuke decide seguir con sus juegos, pues está más que acostumbrado a vivir así y le parece bien, además de que ha ideado rápidamente una estrategia para deshacerse de esos horribles marcianos con malas pulgas. Sin embargo, su hermano no tiene los mismos planes y cuando menos se da cuenta, lo encuentra sentado a su lado sobre el suelo de madera, con su clásica Pelocan en la boca (herencia de su madre), mirándolo sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Ryousuke un poco enojado y confundido. ¿No será que Daisuke se ha unido a los alienígenas malvados?

—Mira —señala el niño con el dedo índice a sus padres, que siguen en sus propios parloteos. Ryousuke está a punto de quejarse, pues sabe que no hay nada nuevo que observar, cuando su mirada se posa con detenimiento en sus padres, en el destello del anillo de bodas en las manos de ambos y el aroma del café flotando en el aire, dulce y amargo a la vez. Ryosuke le sonríe a su gemelo, Daisuke le devuelve la sonrisa inmediatamente y con ella, una extraña sensación de tranquilidad y felicidad. Pero, ¿por qué?

De un momento a otro los monólogos de sus padres se detienen y queda patente incluso para ellos lo fuerte de su unión, a pesar de las apariencias. Tienen las manos unidas sobre el sofá y aunque siguen hablando, aparentemente abstraídos en su propio mundo, la tenue sonrisa en su rostro habla de toda la felicidad que sienten.


	8. Polo

**Claim: **Fujisaki Yusuke/Onizuka Hime.  
**Notas: **Post-series (anime y manga).  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance/Humor.  
**Tabla de retos: **Random 9.  
**Tema: **06. Polo.

* * *

Los sollozos resuenan en la casa vacía como ecos fantasmales, traídos por un espíritu que al parecer no puede encontrar descanso. Al escucharlo, Yusuke siente que la piel se le pone de gallina y toma conciencia hasta del ritmo cardiaco acelerado en su interior. Pero más que eso, más que todo, mientras se va acercando paso a paso hasta la habitación que comparte con Himeko, también toma conciencia de la profunda tristeza que denotan dichos sollozos, un grito desgarrador en lo que se supone es una casa vacía. Switch, por supuesto, argumentaría que su razonamiento va en contra de toda lógica y que los fantasmas no existen, pero él puede ver uno nada más entreabre la puerta de su habitación, una silueta blanca y delgada, cuya fina voz se deshace en lágrimas.

—Himeko —la llama y al abrir la puerta del lugar, la luz inunda la cama destendida y el desorden que reina en el lugar, donde las persianas cubren todo de los ojos del mundo exterior.

Ella voltea a verlo con los ojos enrojecidos, pero con la llama del enojo todavía brillando en sus ojos azules. Una llama difícil de apagar, incluso con lágrimas.

—Vete —pide ella y hace ademán de querer aventarle cualquier cosa a la mano, aunque lejos quedan esos días en que sólo lo hacía a modo de juego. Si él la ha dañado, ¿por qué ella no habría de corresponder el gesto?

Pero Bossun —siempre Bossun para ella—, niega con la cabeza y su silueta se va haciendo cada vez más grande conforme se aproxima a su esposa, que permanece tensa y agazapada como un felino al acecho de su presa. Por supuesto, no la culpa por su actitud, ni por lo sucedido, mucho menos por las lágrimas que han desfigurado su rostro, pues sabe que a veces él no tiene corazón, sabe que hiere con sus palabras, sabe que puede elegir, con una facilidad monstruosa, la mejor forma de dañarla a ella o a cualquiera, aunque casi siempre sea Himeko la que termine pagando el precio de sus errores o pequeños enojos.

—¡Vete! —grita la mujer y ambos agradecen en secreto que los niños estén fuera, que no se den cuenta de esos momentos de debilidad. Pero nuevamente Yusuke la ignora y se sienta a su lado, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos con unas simples pero poderosas palabras.

—Perdóname, soy un estúpido —las lágrimas lo amenazan a él también y la voz se rompe al pensar en lo diferentes que son, como polos opuestos en constante tensión. Pero sólo es un pensamiento momentáneo, un pequeño hecho que contrastar con el mar de sentimientos, vivencias y emociones que han pasado uno al lado del otro desde que tenían 16 años. Un lazo difícil de romper.

—Eres un estúpido —repite ella, pero no puede evitar derrumbarse sobre su pecho, donde las lágrimas siguen cayendo, aunque quizá teñidas de menos dolor e incertidumbre.

Yusuke no puede evitar todos los pequeños conflictos del día a día, mucho menos las grandes pruebas que llegan a enfrentarlos de manera inesperada. Pero sus manos no tiemblan —ya no más— cuando abraza a su esposa y sabe que, aunque aún les falta mucho por vivir, así —juntos— podrán seguir adelante.


	9. Diente

**Claim: **Fujisaki Yusuke/Onizuka Hime.  
**Notas: **Post-series (anime y manga).  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance/Humor.  
**Tabla de retos: **Random 9.  
**Tema: **08. Diente.

* * *

—¡Mamá, mamá! ¿Adivina qué? —Himeko se encuentra inclinada sobre la olla del estofado, mirando embobada las figuras que forma el vapor, similares a fantasmas, cuando su hijo la saca de sus cavilaciones, echando a correr hacia donde ella se encuentra y sosteniendo algo entre las manos como si fuera un tesoro invaluable. Quizá alguno de esos extraños bichos que colecciona o un pedazo de pelusa con forma extraña. Aún así, no puede evitar sonreír cuando el niño llega a su lado, seguido muy de cerca de su hermano, que parece no tener aliento.

—¿Qué sucede, Ryousuke? —de algún modo, Himeko suprime las ganas de abrazarlo con locura, pues su carita llena de tierra, sus ojos azules y brillantes y su cabello alborotado le parecen de lo más adorables, similares, totalmente similares a Bossun cuando tenía su edad.

—Mamá, se me cayó un diente —anuncia él con orgullo, mostrando la palma de su mano donde descansa un pequeño bulto blanco y brillante a la luz fosforecente de la cocina.

—A mí también —afirma Daisuke, enseñando el suyo. Luego, ambos gemelos se sonríen, como si compartieran un secreto. Por supuesto, debe ser así, pues ambos han perdido su primer diente al mismo tiempo y han crecido con la misma rapidez, caminando al mismo tiempo, hablando al mismo tiempo... Un lazo tan profundo como Himeko no ha visto jamás, no al menos en alguien que no tenga hermanos.

—¡Oh, vaya! —la mujer aplaude un poco al mirar las pruebas de su crecimiento y luego, como inspirada, añade—: ¿Sabían que si dejan sus dientes debajo de la almohada, el ratón de los dientes vendrá y les dará un premio?

—¡¿En serio?! —exclaman ambos al unísono, llenando la casa de ruido y vitalidad a la vez. Ambos tiran un poco de la ropa de Himeko, ansiosos por escuchar más de este premio.

—Bueno, sí. Usualmente dinero. Tío Switch debe saber más —llevándose la mano hacia el rostro, Himeko se pregunta dónde ha escuchado semejante cuento de hadas, pero sólo su otaku amigo llega a su mente, como la epítome de todo ese conocimiento raro y quizá poco útil para la sociedad.

—¿Y podemos tener lo que sea? —Ryousuke le lanza una mirada cómplice a su hermano, ambos imaginando diferentes y exóticos premios. Aunque seguramente Daisuke querría una dotación de pelocan para compartirla con su madre, Ryousuke tiene otros planes en mente, aunque claro, no le vendría mal una buena dotación de robots.

—Creo que sólo se puede pedir dinero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué quieres pedir? —el estofado ya está listo, por lo que la mujer lo apaga sin perder de vista a sus hijos, que ya se han sentado a la mesa sin lavarse las manos—. Lávense las manos antes, por favor.

—¡Queremos un hermano, por favor! —aunque sólo la voz de Ryousuke resuena en el lugar, en cuanto sus palabras atraviesan el aire, Daisuke se une a su muda súplica con un vigoroso asentimiento, que por un momento le da una sensación de desmayo a su madre.

—¿Un hermano? —aunque Himeko siempre ha querido una hija, desde que ambos nacieron no se ha planteado la cuestión. Mucho tiene y está feliz con sus hijos, dos niños siempre llenos de tierra, aventuras e imaginación. Pero, ¿un hermano? ¿Una hermana? La idea le asusta porque le fascina.

—Sí, queremos uno —aunque a uno le podría dar un ataque de risa al ver la seriedad del pequeño, sentado sobre la mesa con todo el aire de quien cierra un negocio, la risa muere en la garganta de Himeko para ser reemplazada por un sonido extraño, de deliberación.

—Bueno, se puede pedir, claro —sonríe ella, dándose la vuelta para que el rubor en sus mejillas no se note—. Pero quizá tardaría. Los bebés no llegan tan rápido —la mujer va llenando platos automáticamente, poniéndolos sobre la mesa sin pensar—. Pero si lo desean lo suficiente, podría pasar.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí —responde ella y enfatiza con un asentimiento. Luego, como contagiada por el brillo travieso en los ojos de sus hijos, añade—: Pero no le digan a su padre, ¿de acuerdo? Que también sea una sorpresa para él cuando llegue el nuevo hermanito. ¿Me lo prometen?

Los niños corren a abrazarla para cerrar su pacto secreto y mientras ella les despeina los cabellos, diciéndoles que se arreglen pronto para cenar, una sonrisa un tanto maligna se extiende por su rostro al imaginar la reacción de Bossun, que no sabe lo que le espera.


	10. Saco

**Claim: **Fujisaki Yusuke/Onizuka Hime.  
**Notas: **Post-series (anime y manga).  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance/Humor.  
**Tabla de retos: **Random 9.  
**Tema: **10. Saco.

* * *

Aunque los ojos de Himeko se encuentran clavados en la televisión, hasta tal punto que parecen vidriosos y realmente sumergidos en el dorama que se sucede en la televisión, su mente se encuentra a muchas millas de distancia, en alguna autopista quizás o en la esquina de la casa, donde busca a su esposo con la mente. Se encuentra un poco nerviosa y la detalan sus manos temblorosas, que de cuando en cuando retuerce o bien la sonrisa que se extiende por su rostro, más radiante que nunca, más secreta que nunca. No ha querido decírselo a nadie todavía y eso que todo ha sido un plan de los niños desde el principio, pero es que no ha podido evitar un dejo de travesura en sus acciones, la necesidad de sopesar primero la reacción de su esposo que la de los demás, incluídos sus hijos.

Así pues, los ha mandado un rato con su madre al parque de diversiones, mientras ella espera en la casa solitaria (tan solitaria sin ellos, sin sus tres hombres) a que se escuche el familiar sonido del automóvil y la voz de Bossun anunciando su llegada entre pequeñas quejas. Espera que no se enoje, teme que se decepcione, pues la decisión la ha tomado ella sola y por eso los nervios la recorren como pequeñas hormiguitas, logrando que se remueva una y otra vez en el sofá, en espera, siempre en espera.

Después de lo que le parecen horas, aunque sólo ha cambiado una vez de programa la televisión, el sonido de motor apagándose reverbera en la tarde y los pasos de su esposo se van haciendo cada vez más cercanos, hasta que éste la encuentra petrificada sobre el sillón, con una pinta de culpabilidad que le hace entornar los ojos.

—¿Qué sucede, Himeko? —inquiere él mientras se quita el saco y se estira, para aligerar sus músculos.

—¡Ah, ya llegaste! ¡Bienvenido! —dice la mujer y se pone de pie inmediatamente como si fuera un robot, con las facciones deconstruidas por los nervios—. ¿T-tienes hambre? ¿Quieres algo? —Himeko trata de pasar por su lado, todos los planes de una broma divertida o una pelea catastrófica borrándose de su mente. Quizá deba esperar un poco más para anunciarlo, un día en que Bossun no se vea tan cansado o tan inquisitivo, quizá nunca.

—Himeko, ¿qué tienes? —Yusuke la detiene suavemente, tomándola de la mano. Últimamente ha estado un poco extraña y no sabe qué pensar de que los niños no estén presentes, pero sabe que si la deja escaquearse hasta la cocina no dirá nada en toda la noche y perderá su oportunidad.

—N-nada, lo siento —de algún modo reprime las ganas de golpearlo sólo para alejarse de él, pues no tiene la culpa de los nervios que siguen carcomiéndola por dentro ni de las mariposas que aún la hace sentir. Sin embargo, él sigue sin creerle y ambos se quedan parados en la misma posición, en medio de la sala, mirándose casi sin respirar.

A Himeko le gustan sus ojos y en eso decide entretenerse para quitarse los nervios de encima. Ojos castaños y cálidos como el sol. Ojos sinceros, honestos y amorosos que han visto por ella desde que tiene 16 años. ¿Por qué habría de enojarse con ella una persona con ojos así? Esa pregunta y la respuesta no formulada entre ellos, pero flotando a su alrededor como un halo de felicidad, logra serenarla y tras un largo suspiro, Himeko se siente con el valor de comenzar a hablar.

—Bossun, tendremos un bebé —anuncia y ahora es ella quien toma su mano, como si temiera muy en el fondo que éste fuera a escapar.

La reacción de Yusuke no se hace esperar y el shock cruza su rostro como una nube, tiñendo todas sus facciones momentáneamente. Luego, como si saliera el sol, la nube se disipa y sus ojos, así como su sonrisa le hablan de la felicidad que siente, de la gratitud y el amor de tantos años juntos.

No es bueno con las palabras, pero lo dice todo en un abrazo, en el cual entierra su rostro en el cuello de su esposa y ésta le acaricia el cabello, sin dejar de sonreír.

—El doctor dice que es una niña.

Nuevamente no hay respuesta, sólo un abrazo más fuerte, más próximo. La adecuada respuesta a una vida de felicidad y la promesa de seguir adelante, aún con tres pequeños traviesos en la casa.

**FIN.**


End file.
